of fairytales and figgypudding
by AB-maybecrazy
Summary: A fluffy little one-, maybe two-shot about Sarah Alice, Jasper and Eleanor's christmas present.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the christmas episode in season 3, so slight spoilers for season three.**

**A little fluffy one-(maybe two-)shot about Sarah Alice, Jasper and Eleanor's christmas present.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ‚THE ROYALS' CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

It was still November, when Jasper Frost, personal security detail of our royal highness Prince Liam Henstridge walked in his bosses office to an eight year old girl in a fairytale princess costume scribbling animatedly on various sheets strewn across the wooden desk.

„Watcha doin'?" The bodyguard asked his new found friend of merely a few month. It hadn't been that long ago that he would have asked that same question with the double amount of words using his best but never to be perfect english accent. Since his relationship with the princess had been made official within the family, nobody in the palace seemed to mind the american intruder with a criminal background who was probably only hired because the former head of security/assassin didn't really care all that much about the security of the royal family. After all, he did kill one of them.

Who would have thought that a Las Vegas con-man would fly all the way to London with the highest intentions to rob the royal palace of its most valuable possession, not caring of the lives they ruined on the way, would turn into a crime solving, obedient servant and letter-writing boyfriend within a year? Not to mention the fact, that he had gone from no friends at all to having a great friend in his boss, the prince's trust, the queens blessing, the princess' love and … well, Sarah Alice.

„What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making daddy's christmas present." The young girl stated matter of factly in her adorable british with a very noticeable lisp. Jasper could have laughed at her isn't-it-obvious-tone if it wasn't for the confusion taking over.

„But Christmas isn't of another month."

„Yes I know," the young girl replied, still not looking up from her work, „but there is so much to do and I want to help Santa, so he doesn't have to do everything by himself."

At that Jasper had to smile. He wished someone would have granted him that kind of innocence, to believe in Santa Clause and fairytales and happily ever after. His father certainly didn't. According to him, happily ever after was only for those who knew the not particularly secret, but certainly illegal doors for it.

„Oh no!" Sarah Alice exclaimed, pulling Jasper out of his thoughts.

„What's wrong?", he asked, walking around the desk to look over her shoulder.

„Rudolph is not supposed to have a black nose, it is supposed to be red and glowing in the night." She threw the black crayon onto the table in frustration.

„Hold on", Jasper said, looking at the drawing of what he figured are supposed to be Santa in his sled pulled by his flying reindeers. „Who's Rudolph?"

The little girl turned her face around slowly, her expression one of disbelief and surprise.

„You don't know who Rudolph is!" She practically yelled. The bodyguard shook his head. „Rudolph is Santa's only reindeer with a red nose and the other reindeers always laughed at him because he's different. Santa loved him anyway, because Santa loves everyone exactly how they are and when he found out Rudolph's nose could glow, he made him the front reindeer of his sled, so he can lead the way through the dark. And then the other reindeers didn't laugh at Rudolph anymore and Rudolph was finally happy."

„Sound's like a great tale." Jasper said and then looked back at the picture surrounded by crayons, glue, glitter, bees and other artistic stuff he'd never seen before. He picked out a shining red bee and put it on the black nose of the front reindeer in Sarah Alice's picture. „Does this work?"

„Well it's a little big for his head." She said, tilting her head to the side a little, as if she wanted to see the picture from a different angle. „But at least Daddy will recognize Rudy now."

„I'm sure he'll love it." Jasper said as he watched the little girl get back to work and finish her masterpiece. It was hard for him to believe that this pile of happiness ever went through something this traumatic as loosing her parents. He always admired James Hill for his skills as a boss, a detective, a bodyguard but even more so as a father. Not to mention as a matchmaker, since without his help the palace lovebirds ‚Jaspanor', as Eleanor liked to call them, wouldn't be where they are now.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Sarah Alice turned around again and asked: „Have you decided what you will give Eleanor for Christmas?"

„Uhh…" Jasper stated lamely, being caught completely of guard with this question. He'd never gotten nor made a Christmas present from and for anyone. Or birthday present. Or any kind of gift for that matter.

„You must give her a Christmas present, she is your true love." Sarah Alice said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

„Yeah, I… I will!" Jasper assured her. Of course he would give her a present, I mean he loved her and he changed his whole life for her, so why not change his view on Christmas and presents? „I just… you know…" Of course he had absolutely no idea what to give her, other than that it should be more than a love letter. But come on, how hard could it be to think of a gift for a princess? „A necklace!" He exclaimed with an unnecessary snap of his fingers. It was obviously the first thing that came into his mind when he thought of princesses, or girls for that matter, besides flowers and flowers didn't last forever. However, Sarah Alice seemed to be proud of him.

„So she can think of you whenever she's wearing it?" She asked, her eyes shining.

„Yeah," Jasper smiled, _that girl is brilliant!_, he thought to himself, „Yes, that was exactly my thought.", he claimed proudly.

„That's beautiful! You can call it a happily ever after neckless, I'm sure she'll wear it all the time." She smiled. „Have you picked one out yet?"

„No, not yet, I haven't had the time to get into the city lately." He said, suddenly not as enthusiastic about the present, considering he knew NOTHING about jewellery.

„Can I help you with it?" The little girl asked enthusiastically.

„Sure!" Jasper exclaimed a little to quickly. What does it tell about a man, when he asks an eight-year-old for help? „But we should ask your dad for permission first."

„Permission for what?" James Hill asked, as he entered his office, making his employee lift abruptly from the crouching position he was next to his daughter, as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Not that Jasper had anything to worry about, James knew he treated his daughter well, otherwise he'd never let him near her. But the young man was just naturally jumpy in the palace. Probably from years of being criminal, more likely because the suddenly undead pretty sure soon to be king Robert was practically waiting for his sister's boyfriend to make a mistake and therefor give him reason to kick him out.

„Jasper wants to buy the princess a happily ever after necklace." Sarah Alice explained with her famous contagious smile. „Can I help him?"

„Well as long as he doesn't ask you to pay for it." James replied, at which his daughter laughed.

„I don't even have any money!", she said, jumping up from her fathers office chair, his christmas present hidden securely behind her back, and ran past the head of security out the door. „I'll go get my coat." She said in the process.

„Wait, not now…" Jasper yelled after her, but the little blond girl didn't hear him. He turned apologetically and a little embarrassed towards his boss.

„You can go." James Hill said, to his surprise. „You have the right to a day off, just clear it with Prince Liam and bring my daughter back safely, otherwise you'll never see the light of day again." He finished. His neutral tone contradicting the very seriously meant the threat he just gave.

„We'll be back in a few hours." Jasper assured the single father. He had no doubt Liam would let him go, considering the fact that he rarely needed him those last few weeks. Jasper didn't mind that. Not just because it meant he could spend more time with Eleanor, but also because he wouldn't really enjoy standing outside some girls door, the Prince is currently dating. Besides, ever since Robert return and claimed Liam's current crush for himself, Liam himself rarely left the palace. He was back in the shadow.

**I'll stop there for now and maybe do a second chapter where the two of them go shopping.**

**Reviews always help, so drop any kind of comment, constructive criticism or ideas if you feel up to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first things first: Thank you GlindaGoodWitch for your review, it really made my day and I don't think I would have written this second chapter so quickly (yes, for me that's quickly) without it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I always feel the need to point out, that there are absolutely no real facts in my stories and although it might be annoying - I can't help it:**

**I have never been to Las Vegas or even Nevada and I didn't really do a lot of research, so the description is anything but accurate. Same is for any kind of description concerning London, I've had the pleasure to visit it twice, but I was fairly young.**

**Also englisch isn't my first language, so I can't say for sure if the american subway equals the British tube, yet I know that they're both measures of public transportation (,right?). **

**Anyway, as always feel free to point out any mistakes or leave me any other kind of review.**

**Enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ‚ROYALS' CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

It was fairly warm for November in North London, still, James had tucked his little girl in a thick red coat and a white knitted scarf, making her look literally like Santa Clause's daughter. When Jasper, himself simply dressed in Jeans, a shirt and an old leather jacket, saw her jumping down the big stairs in excitement, he couldn't help but smile. He briefly wondered, if James dressed up as Santa for his only child every year, since he got her. He probably did. _All good fathers do._ Jasper couldn't help but think. Over the year, after he accepted his longing and undeniable desire to be close to Eleanor and had no more interest to return to his old life, or even just the United States, he didn't bother thinking about his messed up childhood, let alone his father. But christmas time - family time - was a painful reminder of the life he never had.

Luckily, little mrs. Clause didn't let him brood on those thoughts for long. As soon as her short legs had finished the descend form the giant entrance doors, down the two flights of stairs and onto the enormous field, separating said doors from the even bigger palace gates, she grabbed his hands with her tiny fingers and pulled him away from the castle, jumping up and down restlessly.

As so very often, their journey was accompanied by a flood of questions, of which Jasper was sure to get tired of sooner or later.

„Are we going by car?"

„No."

„Why not?"

„I don't think we'll find a parking spot in the city centre, we're better of taking the subway."

„What's a subway?"

„It's what we call tube in America."

„Why do you have different words in America?"

„Don't know."

„What else is different in America?"

„The weather." Jasper answered, looking at the sky and its dark clouds, that threatened, despite the unusual high temperature, to shower the countries capital any moment.

They had reached the gate surprisingly fast, considering the young girls short legs. Jasper opened it easily, letting Sarah Alice slip through before following her, closing the door behind him quickly and resumed his place at the young girls right side, who had, to his relief, waited patiently for him to come and didn't start jumping down the streets. He had no doubt that her Daddy had gone through some rules with her, before letting her go.

„Is it cold for you in England?"

„Sometimes."

„What's the weather like at your home?"

At that Jasper looked down at her and hesitated. With a brief glance behind he finally answered: „This is my home." It was. Or at least, he wished it was. Or maybe would be soon.

Sarah Alice seemed unfazed and just rolled her eyes. „I mean the home you come from. I live in the Palace, too, now that my Daddy helps the royal family until they can help themselves, but I do have other homes, homes I used to live in." When Jasper didn't answer immediately, she continued. „I have two more homes apart from the palace. My first home was with Mummy and Daddy in Croydon, but then they moved to heaven and I moved in with James, who is now my Daddy, to London. And now we live in the palace." She finished her tale.

Jasper couldn't help but look a little sadly at the young girl, who talked so easily about the loss of her parents. He briefly wondered, if she understood what truly happened to them, that she would never see them again. But then he wouldn't wonder if James had managed to explain it to her properly and Sarah Alice was a smart girl. Still, he didn't want to press the issue and decided it would't hurt if he told her a bit about Vegas.

„I had a lot of homes, too, but almost all of them in the same city. Las Vegas is full of light, there are big screens on big buildings and skyscrapers and water fountains…" He saw the girls eyes get bigger as she probably imagined a fairytale-like city of lights. It was true, Las Vegas was a beautiful city. Just not for everyone. „But there is also a lot of dirt, because people just throw their trash everywhere and there are a lot of people crowding the streets. It's also very expensive, so I never lived in any of those big buildings and skyscrapers. And it is never quiet." He pointed out, before looking back down at her. „That's why I prefer it here, not because I live in a Palace, but because it is a lot more quiet here and people are more honest." At that Sarah Alice looked a little disappointed, so he quickly added: „It's next to a desert though."

„REALLY?" Just like Jasper had expected, the excitement in her eyes was back as quick as it left and he couldn't help but smile as well. They had finally arrived at the nearest subway entry and started their way down the stairs.

„Mhm! With a lot of sand and cactus under a constant burning sun." He nodded.

„Does that mean you ride on Camels every day?"

„No!" Jasper laughed. „When your in the middle of Las Vegas, you tend to forget there is even a desert close by. But it is almost always hot, which is why I had to get used to the weather change here."

„Does that mean you've never seen rain before? Or snow?"

„Sure I have. Just not very often. Come on, that's ours." He dragged the girl towards the tube, where a crowd was already forming bubbles around the doors. He turned to Sarah Alice just before they dove in. „Stay close and do NOT let go of my hand okay?" He emphasized. The young girl understood the urgency in Jaspers voice and nodded, clutching with both hands to the bodyguards arm. Gone was the excitement about Las Vegas. She was suddenly a shy little girl. A version, Jasper didn't even know existed of her.

They made it through the doors along with a whole bundle of tourists packed with cameras, city maps and little flags of the United Kingdom. They found a seat near the door and after a moment of contemplating, Jasper sat down on to, pulling the girl onto his lap and holding her close. She did;t seem to mind and just started looking at all the people from all around the world, speaking all kinds of languages with fascination. For Jasper it was simply exhausting. The noise, the lack of space, the smell of sweat and junk food… Crowds to him always meant danger. Always have. Even though they were the best targets for pickpocketing, they also meant high risk of getting caught. Especially in his new profession, there was always a risk of getting caught - by a bullet. It hadn't happened so far and he hoped it would never. But the attack of the king reminded him more often than not of the fact that it could. And then it would be his job to actually catch that bullet.

His thoughts were once again interrupted, by a silent giggle he knew all to well.

„They talk funny." Sarah Alice said, pointing at an asian family covered in souvenirs, huddled over a map and talking frantically in … Japanese? Chinese? Korean? Jasper had no idea.

„And they are all pretty short." He told her with a grin.

Sarah Alice sighed exasperatedly. „There is nothing wrong with being short! My Daddy is short and he still looks good and is really strong." She yelled over the noise of the tube and the other conversations.

„Never said there was." Jasper clarified, though his grin stayed.

„Maybe they'll grow." Sarah Alice yelled, looking at the family again.

„I doubt that." Jasper answered, just as the tube stopped and announced the stop. He pulled his young companion to her feet and they shuffled out with the crowed, among them the asian family. But once they were out, the hung back a little, letting those who were in a rush pass them, before climbing up the stairs onto the streets of Central-London.

„Can we get ice-cream later?"

„Later, first we find a necklace, then we find your sweets."

„Can I have two different flavors?"

„Depends on how much you annoy me with questions."

„Okay." She said, showing no kind of hurt after that comment. They walked in silence for a while, Sarah Alice following Jasper, who had no idea where to look first. He'd walked the streets of London before, but never really paid attention to the shops. Truth be told, he only walked through the city to retrace the late king Simon's steps or look for a distraught Liam. He was so glad that phase was over. Not that a man shouldn't grieve for the loss of a father, but Liam's way to do so was anything but healthy and could have gotten both of them in jeopardy.

„Do you even know were we are going?" The girl asked, after she noticed they'd arrived at the same train station for the third time.

„Of course I do!" Jasper claimed. „I've just never been looking for jewelry here, or ever for that matter."

„There.." He exclaimed proudly, dragging the little girl behind him a little too fast, as he maneuvered his way through the pedestrians towards a store he spotted. They entered … for about five minutes before exciting again.

„What are you doing, I barely even looked." Sarah Alice wined.

„Look I'm sorry, Sarah Alice, but there is no way I can afford that. We'll find something else." He assured.

And so they kept on looking. About 6 jewlery stores, 4 candy shops, 2 toy stores and one potty break later, the once so motivated duo was loosing hope. Every piece, Jasper could have afforded Sarah Alice declared as not- princessy- enough and so they ended up empty handed. In addition to that, the two had rounded so many different corners, Jasper had eventually had to admit, that he was lost. The only good news were, that they were still in central London, meaning there were maps, information centers and uniforms practically everywhere to help lost tourists and non-british royal bodyguards find their way home.

When he noticed the slight drop in temperature, the skies darker color and most importantly, the increasing silence form his usually so talkative little companion, Jasper Frost admitted defeat.

„Well that's it! I give up!." He sighed, looking down at Sarah Alice. „What do you say, we trade that ice cream for a nice hot chocolate and call it a night?"

„But we have to find a present for the princess." Little Santa Clause all but whined while not very subtly rubbing her tired eyes.

„Yeah, but we can't stay here all day long, you're already tired, your dad will get worried and I'm technically still on duty."

The girl sighed, but reluctantly agreed. The walked a little further down the street and quickly found a comfy little café with cushioned benches, old wooden furniture similar to those in the palace and a nice scent of vanilla hanging in the air. They sat down in the far corner and took of their coats, when a young, dark-haired girl, not older than 18 came to give them the menus. Jasper looked at them and chuckled.

„Sarah Alice, look. The café is called ‚the seven dwarfs'" He showed her the storybook-like menu, which she immediately grabbed from his hands, her eyes lighting up as they had the beginning of their little trip.

„Yep." The waitress, who was back at their table after getting a bowl of little chocolate chip cookies, which apparently were for free. „Each day of the week is dedicated to one dwarf and one special drink."

„Does that mean you're open on sundays as well?" Sarah Alice asked.

„Yep, 7 days a week!" The girl answered proudly. „All the members of the family take turns helping out."

„So it's a real family business." Jasper concluded. The girl nodded proudly. „My great-grandmother bought this little house with whatever money she had left after my great-grandfather died in World War II. She had seven kids and they all lived here, slept on the floors and kept themselves over water financially with little short-term jobs. But they all helped and over the years they managed to build this." She gestured around the room.

„Wow." Jasper said. „Sounds like a real life fairytale."

„A fairytale?" Sarah Alice asked incredulously. „But that's not a fairytale, Jasper, there was no magic, no brave rescue, no love, no Princesses…" She argumented.

„Yes but there is a happily ever after." Jasper insisted, wondering as he said it, why he was discussing fairytales with an 8-year-old.

The waitress chuckled. „You seem to be an expert in this field." She said to Sarah Alice, who nodded with a determined look on her face, ready for the next round.

„You have no idea." Jasper mumbled.

Again, the young girl chuckled. „Would the expert be satisfied if I get her Happy's favorite hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top?" And as expected, said expert nodded happily.

The waitress turned to Jasper. „Since it's happy-friday, that drink only costs half the price." She informed. „What can I get you?"

Jasper didn't have to think for long. „Black coffee." He replied. The waitress left with a polite smile.

They ate the cookies and drank their dwarf-drinks while chatting about unimportant stuff. Well it was mostly Sarah Alice chatting - as usual - and her topics were anything but unimportant to her. _If only we could trade our problems._ Jasper thought as he listened to her complaining about Prince Liam's not-very-prince-like clothing. „I mean, does he even have a crown?" She asked no one in particular. Jasper had to laugh. It seemed, she had accepted, that Eleanor didn't have to be Cinderella to pass for a Princess, but she couldn't forgive Liam for not being Prince Charming.

It was James Hill's text message, asking what time they'd intend to come back to the palace, that reminded Jasper to get going. He helped Sarah Alice put her scarf and coat on, before they went to the counter to pay the bill. As the receipt was printing, Jasper noticed a seemingly empty picture frame just above the old-fashioned coffee machine behind the young waitress. Now that he was closer to it, he noticed that it had a couple of earrings, necklaces and a ring inside it. „Hey, what's that?"

The girl looked behind herself, where Jasper was pointing at and shrugged. „Oh, those are my great-grandmothers. She collected all her jewelry to be sold and get some extra money. This is what was left of it, but I don't think anyone ever wore them again."

„Are they still for sale?" He asked out of pure interest. He knew the odds of finding the prefect necklace for Lenny in a store like this were practically non-existent, but it was worth a try.

As the waitress handed him the frame, he lowered it for Sarah Alice to see as well. The ring was well-worn and golden, matching one pair of earrings and one necklace with a Jesus Cross. The other necklace was similar to the first, just in silver, matching a pair of diamond earrings. The last necklace appeared hidden next to the rest of the jewelry. It was also a silver necklace with a little, gray heart. But it wasn't just your typical, everyday shape of a heart, it was…different…special. Jasper found himself picturing it around Eleanor's neck. He imagined her absentmindedly twirling it between her delicate finders, while her emerald-green eyes stared into the bright silver of the moon…

„I don't think that's very princessy!" Sarah Alice interrupted his daydream and he couldn't help but groan.

„You don't think Eleanor would like it?" He asked hopefully.

„I didn't say she wouldn't like it, I just don't think it's very princessy."

„So does that mean, it's good or not? Should I buy it?" He asked and heard the waitress chuckle involuntarily. Not that he could blame her, If he were her, he'd sure be wondering who the adult is in this relationship.

„I don't know." Little Santa Clause said thoughtfully. „It's fairly small. But still very pretty." There was a little pause and Jasper felt like he was talking to a very tiny antique-dealer or artist, processing something old for it's authenticity. Finally she made up her mind. „I like it, it's very pretty."

„And do you think Eleanor would like it?" he asked, wanting to make doubly sure.

„I think she'll love it." Sarah Alice said and with that the deal was signed.

„I'd like to take that one." Jasper announced proudly to the waitress. The weighed that lifted of his shoulder for something rather trivial was astonishing. He suddenly felt full of energy and just plain happy, that he would not disappoint his princess again.

The waitress mirrored his smile and got the necklace in question out of the frame, before putting it carefully into a little black box. She charged, what Jasper thought was, a reasonable price and after confirming, that the necklace really was for sale and there would be no trouble caused by buying it, the duo turned to exit ‚the seven dwarfs'.

„It was nice meeting you." Sarah Alice said politely upon reaching the door.

„You too, I hope I'll see you and your dad sometime again." The waitress replied.

Instead of correcting her, Sarah Alice said. „I'm sure we will, I'm Sarah Alice, by the way."

„Goodbye Sarah Alice, I'm Fiona."

„Like the princess from Shrek?" Jasper's not-daughter asked, as he pulled her out of the store. As happy as he was, to have found a necklace, he really wanted to get home in time and not get on his boss' bad side. The two girls waved one last time through the store window, before they rounded the corner and headed for the nearest subway-station.

„I don't think she realized, we are just friends." Sarah Alice said after a while.

„You think?" Jasper asked sarcastically. Then he had to chuckle.

„What's so funny?" The girl asked, while they descended the stairs.

„Me being a dad, I just… I can't really picture myself as a dad."

There was another moment of silence, as they entered the tube with a much smaller crowd than the first. Jasper was about to question his little companion about her silence, when she suddenly turned to him, stared dead into his eyes and all but shouted over the noise of the moving train:

„I think you'd make a great daddy!"

And just like that, another picture appeared and he realized something: He didn't just want to be with Eleanor, didn't just want to be with her within the palace-walls. He wanted to be more than just her secret love affair, he wanted to be her family. He wanted them to be a family. And reviewing where he'd started, how far he'd come, for the first time in his life, a happy family didn't just feel like a fairytale to him.

**Okay so if I confess: I had no clear idea of how their trip would go and I'm sure some of you would have pictured it differently. But honestly - I had fun writing this, so I'm just gonna leave it here. **

**Still I hope you could enjoy my little feel-good two-shot.**

**Thanks for reading it :)**


End file.
